


Baby Don't Stop

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based off of The Giver, Breeding, But not entirely like the Giver since Birthmothers were actually like 13 or something, Dystopia, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Pregnancy, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Day 5: Baby Fever, Breeding kinkIf yall have ever read The Giver, you might find this interesting?





	Baby Don't Stop

When Katie reached the age of 18, she was excited to learn what her job was going to be. She was smart, and good with designing, so she had a feeling she would get a design or inventor-type job. The Elders would see her intelligence and surely give her a future job where she’d be putting it to good use for the benefit of the Community.

Her mother helped braid her hair in a tight plait, patted her cheek warmly, before the young adult had to go meet the others who would be joining her in getting their new jobs.

Katie walked quickly, a bright smile on her face as she saw a familiar figure near the edge of the small group of new adults.

“Katie, I thought for sure you were going to be late!” Hunk cried when he saw her approach him, putting both hands on her shoulders. “We’re about to start getting ready, you know! You can’t be late like this forever.”

“I know, I know. Colleen just needed to do my hair so I was nice and proper.” Katie shook her head, a hand pushing Hunk’s hands from her shoulders. “You know how Stylists can be.”

“Can’t be any worse than Cooks. Momi is very strict about everything. I’ve been up since dawn with her yammering my ear off.” Hunk chuckled, a hand running through his short, dark hair.

The two continued to talk until they were made to stand in line in order. Hunk went towards the front of the line while Katie was roughly in the middle of the crowd of 40 young adults, all born the same year as her.

They shuffled forward to the stadium, a large area where those who could take time off from working were able to watch in a half-circle surrounding the stage, where Katie, Hunk, and the other 18 year olds stood with the Elders leading them. It was an important ceremony, with many of the parents watching with other members of the community. Katie could see her mother in the crowd, sitting next to Hunk’s father, who was also a Stylist.

One-by-one, they were brought before the Elder leading the ceremony, and given an envelope with their name on it, and occupation.

Hunk was given the role of Mechanic, a job he would surely do well in. When Katie worked on some of her projects for classes like Building, Hunk was often her partner and could work on the pieces for hours, his large hands taking the delicate tools with ease, whereas she had trouble with getting the physical structure perfect.

Olivia, Locksmith. Leo, Librarian. Andrei, Carpenter. Aoife, Nurturer. Shay, Diplomat. Maria, Fire Fighter. The names went on for a bit before Katie’s name was called.

She stepped forward, something fluttering in her chest as she smiled shyly to the Elder who held her future in their hands.

“Katie Holt. Birthmother.” The Elder read the envelope before handing it to the young adult.

She almost didn’t take the envelope, her eyes wide and confused. Her hands were on auto-pilot, taking the papers of her future and her feet moved her to the stairs, where the others were in a small room under the stadium to read the contents of their occupations before heading out to visit them.

Hunk was looking at her by the time she reached the area, concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?” He hadn’t heard her results, the stage was above them, and the room they were in now was relatively sound-proof.

“I…” Katie gulped, clutching her envelope tightly. “I got Birthmother.”

“Wow. Really?” Hunk couldn’t stay on an emotion as the two looked at each other. “Congrats? I’m sure the children you carry will be just as smart as you.”

“But _why?_ Surely my mind could be used better than this.” Katie felt a burn behind her eyes, and she knew she was close to acting like a child.

“Well, how else are we supposed to have those smart genetics, if not for the smart Birthmothers?” Hunk questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. “The Elders know what they’re doing. They wouldn’t have put you in that career path if they didn’t know for certain that was where you were meant to be.”

Katie took a breath, squeezing her eyes shut before she nodded, letting the breath go. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Hunk. The Elders know best.”

“I am going to miss you. You know how rare it is for Birthmothers to be seen by other occupations.”

Katie slumped. The morning had gone so well, and now everything was crashing down. The role of Birthmother was important, as only they were able to keep the population thriving. It wasn’t every year new Birthmothers were chosen, as once you were a Birthmother, you continued until you could not carry anymore. The even rarer occupation was the Birthfathers, men who would be paired with multiple Birthmothers to copulate with, ensuring pregnancies at least 90% of the time.

It wasn’t that Katie thought little of Birthmothers or the role of carrying the future. She just thought her life was going to be more than being pampered, pregnant, and carrying the future only. She thought her career would be Scientist, or Inventor, or even Mechanic like Hunk, where she would be using her mind everyday.

Hunk left her alone to finish reading his occupation before he would head off to make wonderful things, Katie was sure.

She sat down at one of the desk scattered around the small room under the stadium, and opened her envelope.

> Katie Holt, Birthmother Occupation
> 
> First two months starting today, settling in, meeting partners, creating chemistry.
> 
> Once settled in, doctor visits every beginning of the month for fertility enhancements prior to impregnation. Aphrodisiacs may be offered if needed.
> 
> Produce 1 child a year, until infertile.

Katie stared at the words, her heart low. _This really was to be my life, then._ She thought glumly as she stood up. There was the address of the Birthing Centre, which could be seen as soon as she stepped out from the stadium. She could not even say farewell to her mother as she had to go to the Centre immediately.

A part of her mind was reminded of the time her brother, Matt, had reached 18 years of age. He had been assigned Assistant to Director of Communications, and was moved into his own home immediately upon receiving his Occupation. She hoped Colleen and Sam wouldn’t be too lonely with her and Matt now both out of their care.

* * *

 

Her room was large and spacious, in the Birthing Centre. There was a wall lined with bookshelves but devoid of books. She had been told she may place orders on any books she may need or wish to have. There was a connected bathroom with slip-proof tiles and everything a pregnant woman needed to protect herself and her offspring in case of slipping. There was a spot along one of the walls where the floor dipped into a bit of a hole, where a bunch of blankets and pillows were neatly placed all folded.

Katie had to admit, she loved the view from her large windows, and as she was above the ground floor, she was given a balcony with an outdoor table, a couple padded outdoor chairs, and an umbrella for the summer heat.

Birthmothers were cared for by the Infertile, another Occupation given at the ceremony. Those who were the complete opposite of Birthmothers were to act as helpers. An Infertile by the name of Coran had been the one to help Katie get settled into her room, and was the one assigned to her if she needed help with anything.

It had been a couple days since she had arrived, and she was begrudgingly getting used to her new life. She made friends with her neighbours, a beautiful young woman maybe about six years older than her by the name of Allura, and another woman maybe a year older than Katie by the name of Romelle. Both women were currently carrying a child each, and the young woman found the two glowed like ethereal creatures.

“You’ll love your paired Birthfathers, Katie.” Allura assured as the three of them walked to the dining hall for dinner, the third night Katie had been in the Birthing Centre.

“Oh, yes! You’ll start with a choice of three Birthfathers for the first year before you stick with one for the rest of the time. Right, Allura?” Romelle looked to the other woman with a glowing smile.

“Mhm.” The older woman nodded with an equally glowing smile as they all grabbed trays and began filling up on really healthy, really filling meals. “The first year I was here, I was paired with Lotor, Antonio, and Takashi, before I picked Takashi to be my partner.”

They sat down at a relatively empty round table, smiling to the other women before returning to their conversation.

“You’ll like whoever you get. All the men here are absolutely kind, and great conversationalists.” Romelle added as she took a bite of her lasagna.

Katie nodded slowly, picking at her food before she really had anything.

“It’s best to get to know your Birthfathers before copulating with any of them.” Allura cautioned, pointing her fork at the new Birthmother. “Sex is no good when you can’t have a single conversation with them. It’s why Lotor and I fell out, because while he was a great person to be with for a while, we could not click like Takashi and I could.”

“How much older are the Birthfathers?” Katie asked.

“Not too much older than you. At most, you’ll have one about my age.” Allura answered. “I think you’ll be meeting your three partners by the end of the month, anyway.”

“Great…” Katie picked at her food again.

“Katie, why are you so down? It’s a great honour to be chosen to carry the future in our wombs, you know.” Romelle said.

“I know, I know, but…” Katie put down her fork, looking between the two women. “I just didn’t think this was going to be my Occupation. I always thought Mechanic, or Inventor was going to be my calling.”

“Ahh, you are one of the Smart Birthmothers.” Allura nodded sagely. “Smart Birthmothers are the most important, and I think you’ll be paired with the more intelligent Birthfathers to carry the future leaders of the Community. I think Rose and David are the best to talk to about this. They are a Smart Couple within the Centre, and could help you with your feelings. I’ve heard one or two of their offspring has been showing promise already to be an Elder when they’re of age.”

Katie bit her lip, nodding slowly to the new information.

“Cheer up, Katie. I promise, you’ll forget about wanting to be anything else by the time you have your first child.” Romelle wrapped an arm around Katie’s shoulders, giving her a half-hug that just felt so motherly, the new Birthmother couldn’t help but relax at the touch.

She knew she couldn’t change her Occupation, and if the Elders thought she was better suited to be the mother of potential Elders and leaders of the Community, who was she to argue their logic. They’ve never led the Community astray before, so why would her situation be any different?

**1 year later**

As Romelle had said during Katie’s first month at the Birthing Centre, the new Birthmother truly had forgotten all her previous doubts by the time she had her first child. Her room was homely now, lived in, and filled with whatever she wanted to play around with. She could still make things in her free time thanks to Rose’s encouragement, and she had already made a small robot who could help with remembering important dates and times. She named it Rover after some talking it over with her official Birthfather partner, Lance.

Lance, along with her other previous two options, James and Andrew, were all smart, handsome, and between a year and four years older than her. Lance was around Romelle’s age, while James and Andrew were a little older, closer to Allura’s age.

She liked Andrew and James well enough to get to know them a bit, but Lance caught her attention quickly, and she knew by the time the year had been up, and she had given birth for the first time, that she wanted all her children to be sired by him.

Now, she was trying for the second child to carry with Lance in the breeding section of the room, the nest of plush blankets that could get any stains washed out as easily as it was to wash your hands.

“Gods, you’re going to make me so full, Lance.” Katie panted, taking all of her Birthfather’s cum as he shot into her, both sweating from the exertion. “I know that load got me, for sure.”

“It better have. Just by the combined fertility enhancers, and Rover’s calculated ovulation tracker, I’m sure we’ll be hearing good news by the end of the month.” Lance replied, kissing the young woman sweetly on the lips. It was another thing she liked about him more than the other two: he was an affectionate Birthfather, and when he wasn’t busy with his other Birthmother partners, he would spend time with her and just wrap himself around her, radiating warmth and safety.

Katie laughed, nodding as Lance pulled out of her, a soft moan escaping her by the movement.

“How is Rover’s upgrade going, by the way? Or has that been put on hold until the other Rovers are made for the other Birthmothers?” Lance asked, wiping his cock of his cum with a washcloth that was nearby.

“Yeah, Rose and Romelle said it would be better to get the other Rovers done before working on the upgrade. I’m sure the others will be pleased to know the absolute best days to get knocked up. I’m surprised no one’s thought of this beforehand.” She giggled, shaking her head slowly. She was going to be tired for the next couple hours, so she didn’t bother to try to get up or move, the afterglow of sex warming her naked flesh enough.

“Yeah, same. It would help to plan which Birthmother to go to first to ensure pregnancy.”

Katie laughed, nodding. “For sure. And less loads wasted on trying to getting us pregnant when we aren’t even ovulating.”

“Do you want some water?” Lance asked as he stood up with a slow stretch, his bare body for her to appreciate.

“Yes please. I feel like I ran a marathon. How does Allura just do it so quickly?”

“Do what?” He asked as he went over to the minifridge that was beside the bookshelves, pulling out a couple small bottled waters.

“Bounce back. She was barely three months without a baby in her belly when she tells me and Romelle she’s on her next baby! She just keeps popping them out, I can’t tell if she’s doing it for the Community or she just loves carrying Takashi’s offspring.”

“It could be both, really.” Lance shrugged as he handed Katie her bottled water, sitting back down in the nest. They had time before Lance had to leave and Katie would be going for dinner to talk with Romelle and Allura and the other Birthmothers.

“Maybe. Do you Birthfathers get tired like we do?” Katie turned her head to look at him. “From all the sex?”

“Kinda. I know some of the other guys need more than fertility enhancers to keep going for their Birthmothers. Others are just studs.” Lance said with a scoff, shaking his head.

“And you?”

“I dunno, I get tired faster with one Birthmother because I want her to cum with me. She has such a high sex drive or libido it drives me to edging her to make any progress. You’re much easier, comparatively. I just have to touch you in specific places and you practically cum on the spot.” Lance smirked at her, laughing when she smacked his chest with her now-empty bottle. “What? It’s true! I like that about you, you know?”

Katie made a face at him before laying on her back again.

“You’re probably my favourite, if I’m honest. The others are nice and all, but they can’t compare to you.” Lance continued.

“Yeah?” There was a fluttering in her chest at his words, and she knew her cheeks had gotten warm.

“Well, yeah. You have the most interesting topics, and we make the best babies together.”

“Oh, shut up! My first child wasn’t even yours.” Katie argued, a hand on her flat stomach, imagining the bump that would soon take its place if they knocked her up fast enough.

“True, but have you looked in the mirror? You have that cute factor the Community will love, and I have the hots for when our kid gets older! Not to mention your smarty-pants brain all your kids will get.” Lance retorted with a bright grin.

“You think so?”

“I know so! I’ve seen some of Rose and David’s offspring, and they are damn adorable because of their Birthparents, so I _know_ our offspring will look just as good.”

Katie hummed, rubbing her stomach slowly, thinking it all over. “I hope so…” She trailed off before a question came back to her. “Do you think any of our offspring will become Elders?”

Lance was quiet as he thought over the question before shrugging. “For sure! If they get our personalities combined, they’ll for sure be an Elder for something, like how Rose and David’s eldest kid is promising to be an Elder when they reach Occupation age.”

“True.” Katie found herself giggling softly. “I can’t wait, then.”

“Atta girl. Optimism goes a long way.” Lance leant down to kiss Katie once more before he got up to put on his clothes, throwing the bottled waters into the waste bin. “I’ll see you later, Katie.”

“Bye, Lance. See you sooner if this load didn’t fill me up.” She joked in return, slowly sitting up herself and she pulled her hair behind her back. She was going to have to brush it after Lance had knotted it with his hands gripping her hair as they made babies.

When Lance left, Katie let out a soft, content sigh. She found herself thinking about her first month at the Birthing Centre, and how she had been so uncertain if this was really going to be her life. She couldn’t help but laugh at how silly she had been just a year prior. This was obviously her place, her body made to carry the future of the Community. She would not have been as happy if she had gotten the jobs she thought she wanted, she was certain of that now. Katie loved her new life, even if she could not see her old family, or Hunk or her other friends from before, but she could not find it in herself to say she missed them. They probably had forgotten all about her anyway, or had her as a distant memory, a former friend who was off doing better things as they were doing.

In a few hours, Katie would be heading out of her room to eat with her friends before she would find out if Lance’s sperm connected with an egg. Then she would look over her blueprints of her Rovers and the upcoming upgrade she was planning on making, and the day would be over before she would know it.

And she was completely fine with such an ending to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write because it had been a kink I never tried before, and a universe I had only read before. I've never really written Utopia/Dystopia worlds before, so this was a lot of fun!
> 
> I don't think I'll continue in this universe, because it's meant to be a dystopia that those in the Birthing Centre never learn about. Their food is laced with a drug that keeps them content being in their situation as breeding components. Somewhat dulling their senses, probably. No one there figures out they're being used, and they literally fuck until they die.


End file.
